prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 145
Judy explains to the women that they might be able t o pull off a similar trick to the one in "The Sting" by fixing the newspapers and betting on a race which has already been run, so Kay can't possibly win and will have to pay out. Doreen snubs Lizzie when she comes to try to cheer her up. Linda has been successful for once and brings Kay back large payment from bets. Inspector Grace visits Vera in hospital: she tells him she's had enough and won't help the police any more. Judy tells the women she can get advance news of a country greyhound race and will ask Tracey to tape it and play it back as if it were a live broadcast. Vera returns to work, telling Meg she refuses to be intimidated. Tracey hints to Judy that she was responsible for Vera getting attacked. Erica is outraged that Inspector Grace asked Vera to spy on Tracey. Lizzie gets the evening papers from Meg, asking if she can deliver them herself, which she does, after removing all the racing pages. Several minor scuffles are staged in the rec room: Vera takes the bait and cancels all TV and radio privileges. Kay refuses to take this setback seriously and starts a book on the games of dominoes in the rec room. Judy tells Tracey she reminds her of Sharon, and takes her hand, but Tracey tells her there's been a misunderstanding and she's not interested. Doreen sees them together and spitefully accuses Tracey of being Judy's new girlfriend, saying that Bea will sort her out when she returns from solitary. Later on, Doreen throws another tantrum when the women ignore her in the laundry. Bob tells Meg that he blames himself for Tracey: Meg sympathizes and agrees it is hard being the parent of a teenager. Jim takes Danny for new clothes and a haircut before he goes to see his mother. Tracey is indignant when Bob brings up Vera's accusation of lesbianism. Lizzie has a harder time getting the papers away from Meg for a second day running, but she only needs to fix one copy, as Kay comes looking for the papers and takes the top one. Kay gives Judy 12/1 odds on an $80 bet on the greyhound race, and seems to accept that if Judy loses she will be top dog, but if Judy wins she is finished. Jim tells Danny he won't be able to see him again after his mother is released. Lizzie's letter from Ellen says that Josie's treatment may take another two years. Judy plays back the tape of the race commentary to Kay and demands her winnings. Kay tells Linda next day that the book is still open and she's relying on her to drum up business in the other blocks. Inspector Grace withdraws his opposition to Tracey's bail, but tells her that when she gets out her friends will assume she's informed to get released. Kay borrows Tracey's radio cassette player and finds the recording. She rushes to Lizzie's cell and in a fury begins to strangle Lizzie. Linda tries to get her off by smashing a jug kettle over her head, which knocks Kay out. Hearing Jim approach, Lizzie makes Linda hide behind the door so she isn't blamed for the attack. Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season